Without You
by sparklycookies18
Summary: This is a one shot I did for a contest. Sadly I didn't but I had a fun time writing this. So I hope you enjoy :)


"Really Rose?" I huffed, "this really isn't necessary."

"Do you not know who you are taking to," Rose Hathaway says in the most annoyed tone she could muster, which isn't hard for her.

"But really it isn't," I whine. " I don't want any of this."

"Liar!" She says accusingly. "Now take these," she trusts a bouquet of lilies into my hands, "and count to thirty."

"Rose," but it was no use. She scurried away and left me alone.

I started to mentally count to thirty in my head. Wouldn't want Guardian Hathaway to come yell at me again. I looked down at myself. "This dress is too much," I mentally tell myself. I lifted up the puffed up skirt, "And these heels," I complained as I examined the snow, white heels that were on my feet. "This is just ridiculous!"

I finally reached thirty and I walled towards the grand double doors. Two guards opened them as I walked up. Their faces showing no emotion so I continued to look straight without really looking at anything. I can hear an orchestra playing and my heart starts to beat erratically, my breathing going shallow. I'm having a panic attack.

"Hey, hey, hey," a familiar Russian accent says as I feel someone grab my arm. "It's okay."

I looked up and saw Dimitri standing beside me. "I don't think I can do this," I gasped.

"Yes you can," he smiles. "Besides he's waiting for you. Look." I followed to where Dimitri gestured and saw the most wonderful sight.

Standing a mere twenty feet away was a picture of beauty. Adrian Ivashkov smiled as he caught my gaze. I smiled back and took in a calming breath. "I'm ready," I whispered.

Dimitri nodded and hooked my arm through his. He slowly started to walk us toward Adrian. I could hear myself mentally counting away the distance between me and Adrian.

It seemed like an eternity until Dimitri and I were standing right beside Adrian. "Hi, Sage," he greeted me.

"Hi," I greeted back sheepishly.

"Everyone can be seated," a voice says behind me. "We're gathered here today to witness the matrimony between Adrian Ivashkov and Sydney Sage." I took a quick glance at Adrian. He was smiling and gazing at me. "The couple has decided their own vows. Adrian you may start," the minister instructed.

We both turned towards each other . Adrian's smile was as wide as his face could allow. "Sydney," he began, "The moment I felt that my world was crashing down, you came and did your best to bring it back up." It was only the beginning of the ceremony and I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. "It has been a rough ten years," he chuckled, "but we have made it through it."

I couldn't tell but I think he was actually crying. "I couldn't make it where I am today without you. I love you, Sage."

"Sydney," I heard the minister say, cueing me that it was my turn now.

"Adrian," I whispered. I wiped my eyes from the tears that started to spill. "These past ten years," I sobbed, "have shown me that there is such a thing as love. That there is such a person who can love me."

The tears were pouring now. My voice started pitching were the sons wanted to escape. "You said that you wouldn't be here without me. Well I wouldn't be here without you. I love you, Adrian, and I always will."

"I love you too," he mouthed back to me.

"May I have the rings please?" The minister asked.

I turned towards my maid of honor, Jill, and took the ring from her hand. She smiled as a tear ran down her cheek. I turned back to face Adrian and placed the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister said. "You may kiss your bride, Adrian."

Adrian grinned and brought me into his arms. He lifted up my chin and brought his lips to mine. I could feel my head spinning, which not unusual to me anymore.

After a few seconds, even though they felt like hours, Adrian broke away from the kiss. "Later," he whispered then turned me towards our guests.

"May I present, Mr. and Mrs. Ivashkov," the minister announced.

Mr. and Mrs. Ivashkov for the rest of our lives.


End file.
